1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein may relate to position location for wireless communication systems, and may more particularly relate to position location for mobile stations in wireless communication systems.
2. Information
To gather information in order to determine a position location, a mobile device may receive timing signals from a satellite positioning system (SPS), such as, for example, a Global Positioning System (GPS). Such information may be utilized by the mobile station to determine the position location, or the mobile station may provide the information to the network entity for position location determination. However, under some circumstances, the mobile station may encounter difficulties in receiving the timing signals. For example, difficulties may be experienced if the mobile station is positioned inside of a building, or in a tunnel, etc. In other circumstances, the mobile station may not incorporate an SPS receiver, for example, and so may not be able to gather timing information from the SPS.